


OVERGROWN

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [14]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Implied Relationships, Inner Dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Yuzuru feels like he is something old, something overgrown in a beautiful garden by weeds, unwanted plants who obscure the view.





	OVERGROWN

Yuzuru feels like he is something old, something overgrown in a beautiful garden by weeds, unwanted plants who obscure the view. It’s his tenth season in seniors, so many more since he had become a figure-skater. He has all the medals anyone can dream of but it is not enough, he wants more. He is hungry but at the same time the world and the ISU don’t want to give them to him anymore. They do everything to undermine his abilities, score him less and give his so called rivals more.

Yuzuru has only one rival and that person retired after the Olympics. None of the new kids in his opinion could reach their level, not yet anyway. But the judges and the US Federation is of different opinion and they do anything in their mind to push Yuzuru down. Throw him into a long forgotten garden, let time and rumors, slander overgrow his achievements. Yuzuru knows his time will come to step down officially and let them have it but he is stubborn, he doesn’t want to give in. He doesn’t want to be conquered in such way. No. It has to be on his terms so he rips at the chains and pushes himself further.

Gold will be his again, come what may.


End file.
